


His Master, Effectionate

by One_Hell_of_A_Writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Hell_of_A_Writer/pseuds/One_Hell_of_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust, desire, chasteness and devotion. These are the pillars that the relationship between Master and Butler stands on. They both know what they want, but in this world, can anything really last forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Master, Effectionate

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic so gimme a break XD.

Ciel sat at his desk in his study, filling out some usual paperwork. Inventory, again. He sighs. This is his least favourite thing to do. Finally, he finishes and hears the door open and the familiar voice of his butler greeting him. "My lord, we have a gue-" he was cut off by Elizabeth sprinting past him charging towards Ciel. He stood up. "CIIIIIIEEEELLLLL!!!!!!" she shreaks at an ear shattering pitch. "Lizzy I-" he was also cut off by Lizzy's tackle-hug. Ciel tolerates it for a few seconds whilst a quiet chuckle sounded from Sebastian, who was standing by the wide-open door, grinning from ear to ear. Ciel manages to pull away for breath, as he greets her. "Lizzy, I thought I told you to call before visiting again." he said, slightly agitated. "Oh Ciel, don't be silly I'm your fiancee why would I need to call before visiting my beloved!" she laughed. He was about to assert more into the not-yet-argument when he was interrupted by his servant. "My lady, I'm afraid the young lord has some business to attend to so if you would not mind.." he said. "Oh alright but Ciel, be ready for tomorrow! We're having a ball tomorrow! Won't that be fun Ciel?!" she said in her normal loud voice. Ciel was too exhausted from working and hid his the agitation. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Sebastian, please make sure Lizzy is comfortable in her room." he said. Sebastian bows his head, "Yes, my lord."

\---------------------------------------

The ball was that evening and Ciel had finished his work. Sebastian stood there, towering over his desk. "Young lord, remember Lady Elizabeth's ball is this evening. You will have to prepare yourself." Ciel nodded and Sebastian bathed him, dressed him and made sure everything was ready for him to attend the party. When he noticed, Ciel was rather gloomy. "Bocchan is something wrong?" he asked, sounding generally concerned. The young boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, and he looked up. Sebastian stared into his one visible eye, a beautiful blue. "Nothing.." he muttered in response. "I just..don't want to go." he eventually got out. "What's the point? It will just make her care more for me then when our contract expires she will have to deal with the grief. I do not want to hurt her like that. I should just die now, right? Shouldn't I?" he said. 

Sebastian hid the surprise and empathy for what the boy had just said. "Young master, you need not worry about that. You have much more purpose than you think. Elizabeth is not the only one who cares for you." he said. When he realized what he had just said. Ciel's eyes widened as he was dumbfounded at the statement his butler had expressed. Not the only one? What could that mean? Well, he knew what it meant, but he wanted to be sure.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sebastian lifted his hand, and used his teeth to remove the glove from his left hand, exposing his Faustian contract. Ciel stared at it. "I mean, I care for you, and I know you are aware of your importance not only to Lady Elizabeth, but to me." He said, as he caressed his master's cheek. Ciel fought the urge to slap his hand away, as he found he was actually enjoying his butler's affection. "I-I still do not understand.." he stuttered, shaken by the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach from Sebastian's touch.

"What I mean is.." he took his other hand and slowly removed the other glove. "..I find myself deeply attached to you." he takes the other hand, and lifted Ciel's chin and kneels down to the point where he is so close he can taste his breath. "Is that so?" Ciel grinned with a sudden burst of confidence this interaction was giving him. Sebastian grins back, seeing what his actions were drawing from Ciel. Although Ciel could be a brat, Sebastian had to admit, he had grown deeply fond of him over the years they had spent together. "Ye-" he began, but he was interrupted by Ciel's lips pressing hard against his own in a sudden motion. He hid his disbelief over the sudden courage his master was showing. Once he understood what was happening, Sebastian kissed back. 

He was not gentle. He kissed Ciel hard and deep, their tongues battling for dominance, both enjoying each other very much. Sebastian groaned at the opportunity to release his temptations and show his true feelings towards his master. Ciel rolled Sebatian so he was on top and Sebastian leaning back on his hands to the bed. He straddled the butler whilst still kissing him passionately. He knew Sebastian was merely allowing him to take control, but he enjoyed it all the same. Sebastian was now effectively pinned down onto the bed with Ciel's legs spread around his waist, their passion igniting through every touch against each other as they both grew hard. Sebastian allowed himself to be ravished by the young lord, as the boy began grinding against him. Ciel pulls away for a moment to breathe, then grabs Sebastian's blazer and pulls him up for another kiss. Then another. Then another. Ciel holds onto his face and neck whilst on Sebastian's lap, grinding against his groin and allowing his mouth to be explored by Sebastian's skilled tongue. 

Ciel ran his hands through the sleek, raven hair. Sebastian devoured his lips and explored the inner depths of the young lord's mouth, provoking a soft moan from deep within in his thoat. When all of a sudden Sebastian stops, and props Ciel down onto the bed whilst standing up. Ciel gives him look of confusion and hurt. Had he done something wrong? Did Sebastian not want him? Sebastian set his mind at ease when he lifted his young master's hand and kissed it. "My lord, we do have a ball to attend." Ciel pouted as he remembered his bothersome fiancee's plans for him. Sebastian straightened himself out and fixed his hair, doing the same for Ciel. Once they both looked presentable they began to walk out, when Sebastian said to Ciel before they exited: "We shall finish this another time, Ciel." He bows. Ciel grins. He had never heard Sebastian refer to him in such an informal manor. He liked it. They both exit the room and make their way to the hall for the ball.


	2. His Master, Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to His Master, Effectionate. 
> 
> It has been a long few days since Sebastian and Ciel's little moment. For Sebastian it's business as usual, however Ciel finds himself longing for Sebastian more and more. Just how long can he go before satisfaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for lots of support from the first chapter, my first ever fic. I got the feeling people wanted more so here you go, took me FOREVER to finish xx :D

Ciel lay in bed sleeping soundly, when he is woken by the smooth voice of Sebastian. "My lord, it is time to rise." Ciel groaned and lifted himself out of bed yawning. Sebastian pulled the cart filled with food over and told him what the food consisted of and why he had chosen it, blah blah blah. All Ciel could focus on, was his butler's elegant and sleek movements. What else was there to expect from a demon servant? "My lord?" said Sebastian, waking the boy from his daydreams. "Wh-what is it?" he responded swiftly. Sebastian noticed his master defensiveness. "Is there anything wrong?" Ciel was growing very frustrated and his frustrations were let out on his butler. This was all because of him anyway. He just HAD TO seduce Ciel, to seducing Sebastian, or..he didn't know. It was still such a blur from the glow and sparkles of ecstasy that rushed through him after every touch of that moment that was only a few days ago, but Ciel's mind had figured so much since then, it felt like it had been a year. "Young master?" Sebastian pestered on, causing Ciel's anger to release in one swift blow to the teapot that rested on the cart of food. It didn't even reach the floor before Sebastian had caught it swiftly and put it back on the table. "Master.." he began before another loud growl sounded from Ciel as he was thrown into a fit of anger by his own confusion of emotions and feeling, mostly towards Sebastian. Without second thought, he kicked over the entire cart. Of course, Sebastian caught everything in perfect place and before he understood what had happened, the cart was on the other side of the room. Ciel thought for a second as he calmed down. He was angry, he couldn't deny that. Nor could he deny why. He yearned for Sebastian desperately, but since their moment, the butler has shown little interest in him. Besides the fact of his words: "We shall continue this later, Ciel." he said. Ugh. Why would he say that if his only intention was to show utter and complete lack of interest. Before Ciel could kick anything else, he felt the tight grasp of his butler's arms wrapping around him and pulling in, turning him over and the only thing stopping Ciel from falling was his butler's grasp. He looked into Ciel's eyes. "My lord, please don't have a tempter tantrum now. There are more important things to be getting to."

"Like what?" Ciel said, he had oddly calm. He realized Sebastian's gentle hold on him was what was calming him. He felt safe. "Well, if I do recall correctly, I told you we would continue something a short while ago. Do you not want to do so?" he said with a wicked grin crossing his face, as he placed the boy back on the edge of his bed. He knew what his young master wanted, and so did his young master. "Don't be arrogant you know what I want." said Ciel, with a slight smile. "Make me feel like I own you. Make me feel like you are mine, and I am yours." he said. "Is that an order?" said Sebastian. "Does it need to be?" 

With that, Sebastian promptly captured Ciel's mouth in his own, turning his head as he kneeled down onto his knees in front of his master as Ciel spread his legs to allow Sebastian to lean into him. He continued to kiss him over and over, trailing down his neck. He removed Ciel's night shirt quickly but slowly enough that it was comfortable for the earl. Ciel's mouth hung open and eyes closed, gasping at the sensations. He continued to kiss the boy all the down to his nipple, circling it with his tongue then biting down hard. Ciel's eyes opened as he gasped and moaned at the feeling and hugged Sebastian's head into his chest as his butler continued to work his way down the young earl's stomach, tonguing and kissing him as he worked his way down, then kissing his way back up his leg. 

Sebastian looked up at his master, and his master nodded at him to continue. Sebastian stepped back to admire his accomplishment. He eyed the now-nude Ciel and smiled. "Finally" he mouthed to himself, as he received an exasperated look from the young lord. He got to work.

With one quick motion, Sebastian engulfed his master's hard erection into his mouth an d began moving his head back and forth. "Ah.....mm.....ohhh...." was all Ciel could get out as he was fellated eagerly by his wanting butler. He enjoyed the warmth and feeling around his member. He had never been touched like this before, and as soon as he caught up with his thoughts, he knew he would never forget this moment. He leaned his head back as Sebastian kept going. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he knew he was on the verge of something amazing. He closed his eyes, waiting as he got closer, and his moans got louder. "Se-Sebas-Sebastian! Yes!" he whimpered through his groans. But before he reached his limit, he felt the warmth around his wet, saliva-covered cock go away. Sebastian had stopped. 

"Se-Sebastian wha-what are you-" he panted as his orgasm started to fade away. Sebastian seized Ciel's chin and pulled him up for a kiss. "Master, don't be selfish, it's my turn." said breathily into his master's ear. "Suck me." he whispered. Ciel's eyes widened as his servant leaned away. He looked up to a now standing Sebastian who give him an assuring look. Sebastian began to strip, first removing his tie, then coat, then unbuttoning his shirt etc. The young lord watched until his servant was completely nude, then his eyes gaped at the sight of Sebastian's large cock. "Sebastian..you're so b-big." he inquired. Sebastian stood so his fully erect penis was inches from Ciel's face. He desperately wanted his master to pleasure him. 

"Master." he said. "Say it." Ciel responded. "Say my name. Say my name and I'll blow you." Sebastian grinned and responded. "Ciel." 

With that, Ciel devoured Sebastian's huge erection and deepthroated it. It was so big he couldn't fit his entire dick into his mouth, so for the space he couldn't cover he used his hands and began swirling his tongue around the tip as Sebastian pushed his head in deeper. He felt like he was going to gag, and he did. "My lord are you alright?" he said, concerned. Ciel responded by continuing to pleasure him, and Sebastian's breath caught in the gratification he was getting from this. Ciel continued as he knew his butler was enjoying this. But Sebastian pulled his head away before he came in Ciel's mouth, and brought him to his feet. 

"I want you." said Ciel, desperate for release as he began caressing himself. Sebastian watched a moment as this was turning him on. "I want to be inside you. I want to make you mine." he said. Ciel nodded slightly nervous, as Sebastian leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips then whispered in his ear: "Get on the bed and bend over." Ciel obeyed. He got on all fours on the bed and Sebastian spread his legs. Sebastian found his hidden entrance and lightly pressed his thumb against it. Ciel blushed at where Sebastian was touching him. "Wait! Sebastian! No-ooh" he whimpered before Sebastian dove his skilled tongue into Ciel's entrance. 

He kept doing this for a while, then removed his tongue and in its place he put one finger. "Young master, you're so tight.." Ciel responded with a low moan. That's all he could get out. This was all so sudden, all these new feelings and experiences. It was amazing. Sebastian worked his way to two fingers, then three. "My lord, are you ready?" he said. 

"I-I can't." responded Ciel. "Yes you can." said Sebastian, just as he took hold of Ciel's hips with both hands then angrily thrusting his entire length into his young lord. "SEBASTIAN!!!!" Ciel wailed. It felt as if he was being split in two as he grabbed the sheets of his bed and dug his face into his mattress as he was thrusted into harder and harder, again and again. It was obvious Ciel was in pain but Sebastian didn't stop. With every thrust he got rougher, and the pain lessened. The pain turned into pleasure, which turned into fiery passion that re-ignited a flame every time Ciel was pressed against the creaking mattress. "YESS!!!!!" he screamed. Sebastian kept thrusting faster, and whilst doing so pulled Ciel up so they were still connected but Ciel more or less on Sebastian's lap, still being lifted up and down in a burst of indulgence his turned his head to the side in a midst of sweat and skin, and Sebastian caught his lips in a gentle, passionate and dastardly kiss that pushed Ciel over the edge he screamed and roared his butler's name over and over as he climaxed, Sebastian also came with a large grin covering his face as the pleasure reached him. Ciel fell out of his butler's hold and toppled onto the bed, and rolled over so he could see his servants face. Sebastian leaned over him, glaring into his two visible eyes in a lustful haze. He kissed Ciel lightly on the lips and a began to pull away, when all of a sudden, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs around his waist and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I did with the kiss? XD Thanks for reading! xxxx


	3. His Master, Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian continue their passionate secret affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back xx XD. I'll try to update more.

It was bright and early in the morning, Ciel had just been woken by Sebastian and was being served his breakfast. It had been about a week since their first encounter, and since then nothing had happened. But you could tell they both wanted more. It just never seemed to come up. But by no means had it been forgotten. They were both clearly aware. You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife whenever they were alone together. Which was often. And this time was no exception.

"My lord, it is time for you to be dressed." said Sebastian. Ciel felt a tingle. He felt it everytime his butler spoke, with his strong but somehow comforting tone. It irked him. He didn't like how his demon was able to do that. To weaken him, though he always thought of himself as strong. And the worst part about it was that he knew exactly why Sebastian was able to do this to him. It wasn't because of his alluring or sultry mannerisms, nor his own inability to control his body. This relationship was no longer about sex. It was about feelings. And those feelings were eating him from inside out.

Ciel nodded and stayed silent as his butler changed him. He looked down the entire time, from the removal of his nightgown to the putting on of his shoes. Sebastian noticed this, and he made a point to look at the boys face the whole time. Until he was finished, the boy was sitting on his bed after having his shoes being put on, and Sebastian stayed on his knee. Ciel eventually looked up, having noticed Sebastian wasn't moving. He stared into the beaming red eyes, which were staring into his own mismatched ones. They stayed like this for a few moments. Until Ciel grew anxious. "What?" he said, trying to not sound defensive whilst biting his lip nervously. Sebastian found that incredibly arousing. "You're just so..beautiful." Sebastian replied. 

His master looked at him for a moment. Both of them wanted so badly to lean in and kiss the other. The urge was killing each of them as they continued to glare into each other's eyes. Neither moved. Until Sebastian slowly began to lean in to Ciel, to the point where Sebastian was only inches away from Ciel's face. Ciel then caught his servants lips in a quick motion, and sunk into a deep kiss. It was slow, as Sebastian turned his head. As Ciel pulled away for air, he was only able to get a few centemetres away before Sebastian latched onto his lower lip with his teeth. There was a few brief seconds, then there was a large crash heard from the hallway, interrupting them. Then came the sound of Mey-rin screaming and plates smashing. Sebastian let go and sighed. He gave his master a quick peck on the lips before exiting, he stopped at the door before leaving and looked at Ciel. "Remember you still have paperwork you must attend to." Ciel groaned as he heard this, rolling his eyes but still grinning slightly. His servant had left. Ciel chuckled slightly. "He's mine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel sat in his office, as he had been doing for hours. He heard the knock on the door and the voice of his butler. "Young lord, I have your afternoon tea here for you." he said. Ciel felt the same tingle as he granted entrance. Sebastian entered pushing a cart with a tea set on it. He explained the types of tea etc. Blah blah blah. Ciel found his eyes wandering again. And he knew Sebastian could tell. But this time it was different. He didn't feel the need to hide what he was doing. Sebastian knew how Ciel felt about him, and Ciel knew he felt the same way. And they were alone, so there was no reason to hide it. "Sebastian.." Ciel interrupted Sebastian's explaining of the tea. 

"Yes, my lord?" he answered. He didn't know how to respond. He knew what he wanted but he had no idea how to say it without sounding like a child waiting for candy. He couldn't find the right words. So he would have to go another way. Seduction.

"My lord?" said Sebastian again. Ciel stood up and walked around so he was in front of his desk. "I wanted to discuss with you what you said this morning." said the young lord as his butler strutted over towards him, now face to face within reaching distance. "Yes, master. What about it?" he responds with a slight grin. Ciel grins back deviously. "You said; "You're just so beautiful." Correct?" said Ciel. "Indeed yes. I'm afraid I was simply mesmerized by your beauty." Wow that was a charming answer. Too charming. It sounded like a lie. But his butler wasn't allowed to lie. So he was telling the truth? Oh whatever. 

Ciel picked up the spoon from the cart and starts sucking on it and tasting the left over tea. The familiar taste of earl grey coated his tongue and he closed his eyes as he pulled the spoon out. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the look of pure lust coming from the crimson eyes looking back at him. Ciel was still grinning. Sebastian's expression had faded from subtle indifference to plain desire. They looked at each other for a minute. Then before either of them knew it their lips with crashing together in a sudden release of passion as they wrapped their arms around each other as their mouths stayed fastened together in a long trail of kisses. Sebastian lifts Ciel up and Ciel puts his legs around his waist as he is sat down on the desk as Sebastian works his way down his body. 

Kissing him all the way from his lips, to his collarbone, to his chest, stomach then he removes Ciel's shorts and gets to work. Sebastian engulfs Ciel's penis in his mouth expertly and dips his head in and out. Ciel's head falls back as he smiles and uses his hand to push Sebastian's head deeper and deeper. Slowly pushing Ciel over the edge. He moans and groans as Sebastian's adept tongue works him. "Se-Sebastian.....p-please......le-let me cum....." Ciel whimpers as he is thrown over the edge in what feels like a second of him climaxing and cumming in Sebastian's throat, which he masterfully swallows with ease. "SEBASTIAN!!!" Ciel screams. 

Sebastian stands up and licks his lips as he eyes the boy. "So easily weakened..." Ciel looks up at him, still gasping for air slightly. He grasps Sebastian by the collar and pulls him in for one last intense kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. "You are mine, and I am yours." Sebastian says as they stop for air, foreheads resting against one another. "Always." replies Ciel, only to continue kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you have an amazing day. xxxx


	4. His Master, Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel's relationship continues to develop.

Ciel exhaled a gasp as he thrusted his chest into the air. His eyes fluttered. He was laying on his bed with his legs wrapped tightly around his butler's neck. With each movement of Sebastian's head in and out of his master's legs, the hungrier Ciel grew for satisfaction. It ate away at him the closer he got to it, only to have it taken away along with Sebastian's mouth. "Se-Sebas-Sebastian" he managed. He was lost in arousal. All of his senses seemed to have weakened and the only one at its full capacity was touch. He kept getting closer, he knew he was close. Usually Sebastian teases him and stops just before he's finished and demand something in return, but not tonight. Tonight was about Ciel. And that thought practically shoved his mind and body into orgasm. "ARGHHHHH!!!" he groaned. As Sebastian had finished, he slowly crawled up Ciel's bed whilst hovering over him. Ciel sat up and pulled him into a kiss. Deep and passionate as per usual. Nothing had changed. But it had. And that's what bothered him.

They kept going like that for a good 10 minutes, then Sebastian put Ciel to bed. Ciel would usually have Sebastian stay with him on nights like this, but not tonight. Tonight Ciel slept alone with his thoughts. He hadn't done that in a while, he thought. He was confused, about his feelings for Sebastian. He knew, but he was clueless. He fought it, but he never won. His mind had shoved him into a corner and surrounded him with confliction. He knew he loved the demon, there was no point in denying that now. But in what way, he wasn't sure. At first he thought of him in a carer/protector way, he never seemed to feel anything romantic. He was forced essentially, mostly by Sebastian, to realize his amorous feelings towards him. His mind was swirling in a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. He didn't know what to think. And before he knew it, it was morning. 

Ciel was woken by Sebastian as per usual. He served him his tea, dressed him, then recited his schedule for today. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, then Lizzy! Lizzy was coming over today to see Ciel! Ciel hadn't thought of Lizzy since the last time she had visited. The day this whole mess began...

It came to roughly 2:00pm and Lizzy arrived. Sebastian answered the door and escorted her to his master's office where she sprinted over to him and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Ciiieeeeeeeellllll! Did you miss me?!" she said loudly. "Of course, Lizzy. How are you?" he feigned interest as she rambled on about her recent trip to Paris with her mother. He had somehow forgotten what it felt like when she was around. She may be one of the most irritating people he knew, but he genuinely cared for her in a way he only would for a sister. He would never care for her the way she at least thought that she cared for him. After all, he knew he would not live to adulthood. But that was a thought for another time. He looked at her. Sebastian stood in the corner as usual, then Ciel ordered him to escort Lizzy to her carriage after a suitable amount of time. Ciel had learned a lot from this visit, about his feelings. But he still had to think by himself.

It seemed like forever she had been there, so Ciel ordered Sebastian to prepare a bath then to put him to bed. Sebastian obeyed of course, running the bath, bathing Ciel, then drying and dressing him in his night clothes. "My lord, do you wish to go to sleep so early? There are still things to do." he hinted. "No. I wish to sleep." Ciel responded coldy. Sebastian sighed slightly, disappointed. "Very well, my lord. Good night." he said as he tucked the boy in and left. Ciel was again left alone with his thoughts. Lizzy's visit had helped him greatly in trying to figure out how to deal with the nature and what exactly the nature of his feelings were. He had the mind of a chess-player. Carefully planning every move, being able to predict every reaction and outcome. It could be exhausting, being this intelligent. But with Sebastian, Ciel felt safe and at ease. He felt free to do what he wanted without judgement and interrogation. He felt good. Not just good. He felt amazing. The only word in Ciel's wide vocabulary that could be chosen by his complex and brilliant mind to describe this feeling, was amazing. That was Sebastian's doing. And that helped him figure out how he felt. 

Ciel slept soundly that night. His mind was at ease, finally knowing what he felt and how it worked in his mind. How Sebastian was like an exotic fruit he never knew he liked but now he had eaten it, it was his favourite food. He loved Sebastian. And with a passion so great that he had to let Sebastian know and the very thought of doing so exhilarated him. His butler had brought an empty, broken soul back to life and there was no way of thanking him for that. Well, he supposed there were a few ways.

Ciel woke before Sebastian came to wake him and he knew exactly where Sebastian would be. In the kitchen, preparing his tea. So Ciel ran barefoot in only his nightshirt down the hallways of the Phantomhive Manor early in the morning. He ran straight to the kitchen and stopped just before he entered through the door. He thought for a moment that Bard, Finny and Mey-rin might be there, he peeked inside, and it was only Sebastian facing away from him at the counter making his tea. He slowed down and edged into the room. Sebastian knew he was there. He turned around. "My lord I-" he was interrupted by Ciel's lips on his. As he had walked up to his butler and as he turned around and they made eye contact for a split second all of the emotions running around in circles in his head drove him to explode as he saw what had given him life again in the eye. Sebastian picked him up by the waist and leaned back against the counter as Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He drove his mouth onto Sebastian's letting the passion guide him through. Sebastian started kissing him down his neck. "My, my, my lord, what has given you such energy today?" he murmured against Ciel's skin. "Look at me." his master responded. Sebastian obeyed and paused for a moment, looking Ciel in the eye, face to face. "You make me feel alive. You make me feel things most people don't feel in a lifetime. I thought that once something is truly gone, you cannot ever get it back, but you changed that. You made me feel again. You brought me back to life." he said, panting. Sebastian smiled, and for a moment just looked at the boy. "I love you more than words can say." said Ciel. Sebastian kissed him with all he could after those words exited his lips. So intensely and passionately that it drove the in-human demon to a human conclusion that he never would ever thought was possible for something like him. He loved Ciel too. No-one could understand the mutual and somehow equal devotion between an inhuman creature who could do anything a human could do, including love, was far beneath him and a feeble human who was so madly in love that it exceeded human standards. This was real. It was genuine. And it was extraordinary.


	5. His Master, Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is being served his dinner, when a sudden urge comes to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd post another chapter. Mostly just sex. XD

Ciel sat at his dining table as he was served his food by Sebastian. A lot had happened in the last month, mainly being that both Sebastian and Ciel had acknowledged that they were in love with each other. Things sort of continued to develop from there. Ciel smiled more, too. But only around Sebastian. No-one could know anything had changed in order to keep their relationship secret. His butler placed the dishes on the table and Ciel looked at him as he did so, grinning slightly. He liked to do that now. Just look. Sebastian glanced at him and smirked in a somewhat loving way. "Sebastian, do you love me?" said Ciel. "Of course my lord, I love you more than words can say." responded Sebastian. He knew Ciel simply liked to hear it. "You know you can call me by my name when we are alone." said Ciel. Another development. "Very well, Ciel." he said. He loved to say his name. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue. It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful boy. 

"Sebastian, kiss me." said Ciel bluntly. Ciel liked it when Sebastian called him by his name. Sebastian obeyed and slowly leaned down, placing both his hands on his master's face and kissing him softly on the lips. He also loved to kiss him. Ciel was so nice to kiss. Not just on his mouth. He leaned back up and stood there. "Sebastian take this food away I'm not hungry. Not for this." he uttered that last part as Sebastian looked at him again and grinned. 

Ciel gave him an approving grin back and Sebastian uncharacteristically batted all the food off the table out of anticipation. Just as quickly Sebastian lifted Ciel and practically slammed him onto the table and kissed him. He kissed him again and again as they both knew what was to come. Sebastian pinned Ciel onto the table and pulled his tucked shirt up and licked his stomach. He then ripped open his shirt out of frustration, buttons flying everywhere. He licked and kissed Ciel up to his torso, engulfing a nipple into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue and did the same to the other with his thumb. Ciel groaned loudly out of pleasure. He flipped Ciel over on his knees facing away from him. He removed his trousers and fingered his hole. Altercating between his finger and his tongue, then two fingers, scissoring to expand him, then three fingers. "Argh.....mm......oh" was all Ciel could manage. Sebastian pulled him by the waist to the edge of the table then began undoing his own trousers. Ciel leaned up turning his head to Sebastian. "I-I lo-" he tried. Sebastian kissed him between his ear and his jaw. "I love you too." he whispered into his ear. Ciel got back into position as Sebastian thrust his entire erect length into his master. "AAAAAHHH!!!" exclaimed Ciel. Sebastian began thrusting in and out. The friction causing more cries from Ciel. "SEBASTIAN!!!" he screamed. "Shhhhhhh, Ciel." said Sebastian. He was coming close, and he knew Ciel was too. Only a few more thrusts until Ciel climaxed to a violent orgasm. He screamed a few times. Sebastian would be worried they would be heard, but no one seemed to come to aid. Perhaps the servants just thought Ciel was in a mood. But he need not think about that, as a low groan escaped Sebastian's lips as he too climaxed. He slowed down, eventually coming to a halt. He gave Ciel a moment to compose himself before covering him so he could put his worn out master to bed. "My my, we've made quite a mess here..." he said as he scanned the array of broken plates, food, clothes and bodily fluids that covered the room. He put Ciel to bed and cleaned up effortlessly and flawlessly. He came back to Ciel to make sure he was comfortable. "You know I won't be able to sit down for a week." joked Ciel. Ciel never joked. This was new. Sebastian chuckled. "Good night my lo-..Ciel." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I'm happy to be continuing this series. xx


	6. His Master, Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel meets a suggestive and sassy boy at a ball who flirts with him endlessly, his desiring butler becomes somewhat jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another bloody ball.

The sun rose early over the Phantomhive Manor as summer had arrived. Ciel was woken routinely that morning and began his daily tasks. Sebastian delivered a letter to him in his study around noon with his tea. The young earl opened it without much interest. An invitation to a ball, he was going to a lot of balls recently.. He assumed it would be from Lizzy but the design, basic blue pattern and black writing was much different from her usual pink with bows ect. Thing was no ordinary ball. This was a ball at the Trancy house.

Ciel had heard of this Trancy boy, he had a reputation. Nevertheless the earl ordered Sebastian to prepare him to attend. "My lord, you never wish to attend such silly social events like this. What has changed?" the butler enquired. "I have heard a lot about this Trancy. Curiosity I suppose best describes my reason for attending." replied Ciel. "Yes, he does have quite a reputation among nobles it seems." he chuckled slightly as he put on Ciel's waistcoat. "Shall we?" he said, putting his hand out to his master. Ciel smiled and took it, as they approached the carriage. They were careful to let go before the coachman saw. They entered the carriage and went on their way to the Trancy Manor. 

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage as they approached the Trancy Manor. They entered the building to find it swarming with people. Many gowns and suits in the room. People talking loudly and laughter erupting from certain areas. Sebastian scanned the room for the Earl himself. And something else. He could always sense this. When someone else of his kind was around. A demon. 

They hadn't been there long before a tall pale boy with very light blonde hair, a purple vest, green waistcoat, shorts and thigh-high boot heels came strutting over to Ciel as if to an old friend. "Oh Ciel! It's so nice to see you!" he had a high-pitched voice, but not borderline irritating like Lizzy's. "Uh he-hello" replied Ciel slightly shocked at the amount of affection he was receiving from someone he had never met, not to mention the impropriety of his introduction. The only ones to call him by his name were Lizzy and Sebastian. "Alois! You can call me Alois! Oh I can already see we're going to have so much fun together!" he said, giggling and taking Ciel's hand and jumping slightly on his tiptoes as if he were at a slumber party. Lizzy had those sometimes, she had told Ciel ALL about them. There was a tall man who looked slightly like William the reaper that they had encountered, with his dark hair and square glasses. Ciel only had time to glance at Sebastian, who was standing at next to the front door looking rather amused, before he was dragged away by the blonde boy.

Once he saw his master was occupied, he began looking around. There was definitely a demon here, when he realized, the man, who was standing behind the Trancy Earl, was staring directly at him. He knew the man was not human. Another demon butler. Interesting.

Ciel was dragged by Alois all around the house, basically being given a tour. Somehow in his somehow unconscious state of being pulled around he hadn't noticed that Alois had taken him directly into what had appeared to be a closet. It was actually a bedroom. "Wha-what is this?" he questioned. Alois replied with a piercing glare as he lit a candle to light the room. All that was visible were two chairs. "Sit down." ordered Alois. Ciel looked at him in disbelief. Alois eventually grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and placed him down on the chair, then sat on the one across and pulled it forward. "So, Ciel, tell me, what is it like when that butler of yours fucks you?" said Alois. Ciel held back a gasp as he stared at Alois with both shock and embarrassment. He wasn't used to be spoken to in such an open manner. "Oh don't be shy, it's obvious. You two think you're so sneaky. It's written all over you both. You can see it when you look at him. You love him. But you know what I think?" he said. "What?" Ciel growled with his head half hung. Alois leaned in far enough that he could whisper in his ear. "I think he doesn't satisfy you. Well, I mean I'm sure he satisfies you, but doesn't it get boring? With all the robotic movement and perfection. Doesn't it get too perfect? Doesn't it seem like he doesn't mean it?" Ciel stayed silent, unsure where he was going with this. "You know, it's much better when it's human to human contact." he leaned in closer. "You can understand each other's senses more. I mean, aren't you at least a little bit curious?" Ciel flinched as he could feel his hot breath on his neck. "St-stop it" he said. "Oh, don't be like that, you know, I could make you feel better than he does. The things I could do to you.." he said slowly. He could hear Ciel's heart beating. Alois leaned in even further, and slowly slid his tongue around Ciel's ear. His placed his hand on Ciel's thigh, slowly sliding it in and up, he could tell Ciel was enjoying this. Just before he reached his throbbing erection with his hand, Ciel shot up. Now standing, Ciel shoved Alois away. Alois frowned. "Fine, whatever. But let me know if you ever get bored of him." Ciel stormed out and back to the main room, where Sebastian was standing speaking to what he would assume was the Trancy butler. "Sebastian, we're leaving." he said. 

Sebastian and Ciel went back to the carriage. Usually Ciel is more..sociable on the journey home, but he stayed far away from his butler on this night. "Ciel, is something wrong." Sebastian knew what had happened. Well, he didn't know exactly what happened but he was very good at reading people, and as said before, Alois Trancy had a reputation. "Nothing."

When they got home Ciel went straight to his bedroom, and from the look he gave Sebastian he knew he was to follow. Ciel slammed the door behind them and sat on his bed. Sebastian stood by the bed and stayed silent. "He tried to seduce me, Sebastian. He tried to seduce me and it was working. It was working until I remembered you. I swear I stopped him before it went any further." Ciel was practically on the verge of tears. Sebastian immediately went and kneeled down in front of his master in front of the bed. He gave a small but assuring smile to his master before pulling him into an embrace, which Ciel promptly accepted. He wrapped his arms around his masters torso and Ciel held his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I love you" whispered Ciel. 

The next morning Sebastian woke Ciel with his tea and schedule. Ciel still seemed upset about the night before but Sebastian again kneeled in front of him pulling him in for a hug but Ciel went in for a deep kiss. He ran his hands through his raven hair as Sebastian ran his hands over Ciel's back. It was only a few seconds later when Sebastian slammed Ciel into the wall kissing his neck. Ciel giggled. "What's gotten into you? Oh my god you're jealous!" he said. Sebastian looked up briefly, "Well I've got to prove myself haven't I?" Ciel laughed loudly as Sebastian continued down his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love xx Have a great day.


	7. His Master, Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a meeting with the Queen, but Sebastian's jealousy is making it hard for Ciel to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've already written the chapter after this one but I have a plan for this fic and I'm trying to perfect it. XD Thanks for coming back xx

It was a bright sunny day in the heart of London when Ciel Phantomhive went to meet with the Queen of England. He entered the palace through the back in private so less would know about their meeting. He was guided down a dark hallway which was already familiar to him from their many past meetings. If it wasn't already clear to him, the Queen had a problem. There was no other explanation for such discretion. He was escorted by a guard as Sebastian walked only a few feet behind him. They reached a large door which the guard opened and gestured for Ciel to enter. Him and Sebastian walked in and there sat the Queen of England on a golden chair with red and gold fabric covering the seat, back and arms. There were two chairs and a matching table. The walls with painted white with patterned wallpaper on certain areas. "Hello Phantomhive, have a seat." 

Ciel walked over and sat down, crossing his legs. She looked up to the man who had opened the door. "Well, get the tea then!" she said. Queen Victoria always had a spirit about her. She was old, and therefor a bit frail, but she had strength in her words. She was a wise Queen and she knew the meaning of every word that came out of anyone's mouth. Ciel had long ago noted how valuable a skill that could be. Therefor he had never dared question her authority. She had an overpowering aura about her. She knew how to get what she wanted. The man nodded quickly and ran off somewhere. "So, tell me, how have things been going? Have any issues arisen?" Not an uncommon question. Gaining favor with the Queen of England had its perks. "No, no issues." replied Ciel. She smiled sweetly and nodded. She glanced at Sebastian, who was standing behind Ciel's chair aimlessly. 

"Quite a servant you've got there. None of mine work as efficiently as yours. I've heard things." Ciel chuckled gently. It would seem that Sebastian had gained a reputation. That in itself was amusing. The polite chat continued until the door opened and a cart was pulled in. On top was a tea set with a full pot of steaming Earl Grey. The Queen was one to remember characteristics. "Off." she said to the man, who gave a confused look before leaving swiftly. "Let your butler show his own skills, then." she said. Ciel turned his head and nodded towards Sebastian. He served the tea effortlessly and flawlessly, he could tell the Queen was somewhat impressed. She laughed. "Well then." she said. If Ciel had learned anything over the years it was how to read the signals he received from her majesty. He knew she had something important to talk about, and according to her glance to his butler, Sebastian was not to hear this. He turned his head again towards Sebastian. "Sebastian, leave the room and wait outside until I instruct you otherwise." he said. "Yes, my lord." he obliged. Her majesty waited until she knew he was out of the room before speaking. "There's a problem." she said. 

"Well what is it, how can I assist you?" he replied. "It is not me that needs assistance. It is yourself, Phantomhive." she said, although not gravely. "Hm?" he said. This was unusual. "There have been rumors cirulating about you. Suspicions, about you and that butler of yours." Ciel's eyes widened. Rumors? Well, Sebastian had been a little more..affectionate as of late, was it possible someone had seen something? "Listen, what you and your butler do on your own time is your business. Just try to keep it discrete." she winked. 

That surprised Ciel, how casual she seemed about it. "That won't be a problem." he said. She sipped her tea and he did the same. "You're not going to ask any questions?" She looked up from her cup. Her head tilted and she squinted her eyes. "If it is only a rumor, there is no problem. If it is, I can help you." she said in a comforting tone. Ciel stared at her. "Is it a problem?" she smiled slighty. Ciel paused. "I love him." he uttered. She took a deep breath and looked at him again. "I see." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel exited the room half an hour later and he and Sebastian left. Her majesty had explained to him what he was to do and how he was to do it to keep his relationship a secret. In the mean time, Ciel needed to get Sebastian to calm down. He wasn't leaving him alone. Oh what a task that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Queen Victoria's character. I'm getting kind of a Lady Olenna vibe from her XD Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day. 
> 
> P.S. You won't get that unless you read or watch GOT.


	8. His Master, Enjoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has grown rather jealous since he and Ciel attended the ball at the Trancy Manor. It had only been a few weeks and Ciel was beginning to get slightly annoyed, but he got over it quickly once Sebastian was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I took my time. I really wanted to get this right. Thanks so much for coming back. xx

It was a cold winter's night. It was very late as Ciel and Sebastian were returning home from a secret meeting. They sat in the carriage, with an hour left until they arrived home. All that could be heard inside the carriage was muffled moans and groans as the vehicle charged its way through the snow. Sebastian lay on top of Ciel, covering his mouth to quiet the repeated cries of pleasure as he penetrated him again and again. Even Ciel didn't remember how this evening had began. He only knew where he was now. Every since the ball at the Trancy Manor, his butler had been, lets say, extra affectionate. Borderline possessive. It made since. He didn't like people touching what was his, especially when what was his seemed not too bothered by it. He thrust into Ciel like he had something to prove. It made him work harder. It didn't bother Ciel that much that his demon had become more possessive in a way, however he had his limits. Perhaps he should have thought of establishing boundaries. Although it's pretty difficult to do when Sebastian is groping your inner thigh and looking at you with those eyes that could make the devil cry out for god. But he was the devil. And that's what he was scared of. 

He kept going until his master reached climax. He didn't wait for himself to do the same. Ciel noticed this. After he had recovered from the orgasm, he turned to face Sebastian. "Why haven't you let yourself cum?" he asked. Sebastian was slightly surprised at how blunt and vulgar his perfect little master was being. He glanced at him as he was putting his pants back on. Ciel looked at his hands were and placed his hand on them. "Stop." he said. Sebastian obeyed and removed his hands. "Let me pleasure you." he said as he got on his knees in front of Sebastian and started pulling Sebastian's trousers back down. He eyes didn't break with Sebastian's as he pulled them down and pulled out his butler largely erect cock. He wrapped his hands around it. Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's wrist, signalling him to stop. "Why? Why not? I'm yours. Show me where you want to be touched then." He responded rather irritated. Sebastian merely shook his head. "I only want to make you happy." he said. A look of confusion clouded his master's face. "Well it would make me happy to blow that fuck out of you." he snarled. Sebastian sighed. "Very well." 

That irked Ciel more than anything. He didn't seem like he wanted it. He used to. Not anymore. Ciel knew what had changed. He stood up. "What is it Sebastian?! Ever since that night at the Trancy Manor, you haven't looked at me the same!" he said. "Master I only want to prove myself." he responded. "You don't even want me anymore. You've made this a game with him. You don't want me. You just want to win." said Ciel as he sat on the other side of the carriage. "You don't even call me Ciel anymore." he said, holding back tears. Sebastian leaned up. "Ciel I-" he began. "It doesn't count if I tell you to! He would have called me Ciel." he muttered the last part under his breath, but he knew Sebastian heard it all the same. A strange feeling washed over Sebastian, he didn't know how to describe it. He felt guilty, jealous and angry at the same time. He felt as though he had been beaten. Silence filled the room. He was about to say something when the carriage halted and he realized they had arrived. 

Ciel didn't take Sebastian's hand as they exited the carriage. He kept walking straight to his room and slammed the door. Sebastian walked slowly behind him, but didn't follow him to his room. At least not immediately. When he did he lightly knocked on the door before entering. "Ciel?" he whispered. All he could hear was the muffled sound of crying. He slowly walked in and glanced towards the sound. It came from the bed where Ciel had his face buried in his pillow, sobbing. Sebastian practically jogged over there. "Ciel are you alright?" he seemed generally concerned. Ciel looked up. "Come here." he said in a sobbing, broken voice gesturing in front of him. Sebastian knelt down on his knees in front of Ciel. Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian wrapped his own around his master's waist. "Wha-" he began before Ciel kissed him slowly on the mouth. As they broke away, Ciel gave him a list of orders: 1. Bathe him. 2. Dress him for bed. 3. Stay with him until he fell asleep. Sebastian obeyed all of them and reached the last one. He climbed into bed with him as Ciel wrapped Sebastian's arms around him. He could tell Ciel still weeping silently. "Please don't let me go." he almost pleaded it seemed. "Ciel I would neve-" "Not until tomorrow morning when I tell you not to show any sort of romantic affection to me in any way and that our romantic relationship is over until I say otherwise." he choked out as he gripped tighter onto his butler's arm. Sebastian was shocked. He didn't know what to say. All he was weakness. He was a weak demon. Weak enough so that he made it possible for himself to get his heart broken by his own master. Weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day. xx


	9. His Butler, Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel ended things with Sebastian and is trying to become accustomed to the change in their dynamic. Meanwhile, Sebastian is in denial about Ciel. Alois deals with a problem or two of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry how long this has taken but life got busy and things got in the way. I've got ideas for this fic and I hope you'll like it. XD Thanks for coming back xx

It had been a week. One week since Ciel had ended his relationship with Sebastian. At first he regretted it. He had ordered Sebastian not to approach in any way other than of master and butler. It killed him inside. Every time he looked at his butler whether it be when he woke him up or when he served him his dinner he regretted it a bit more. Sebastian did as he was told. He never called Ciel by his name, he never touched him unless it was necessary. That's the thing with a demon butler. He'll do everything he is ordered to do but in the end it's all just manipulation. Ciel knew Sebastian wanted him. However Ciel had become weak. He had let Sebastian weaken him and their deal had changed. It wasn't just his soul Sebastian wanted. It was no-longer simply master and butler. Perhaps that was the problem. It wasn't equal. Master and butler did not work. But what on earth would. 

He was in his study, where he spent most of his time these days. There was knock on the door. Ciel didn't respond. Another knock. With every knock Ciel's heart filled more and more with dread. "Come in." he said, his voice hollow. There was nothing else to say but the common courtesies. "Please." "Thank you." It meant nothing. Like he wished that Sebastian meant nothing. But it wasn't that easy. Sebastian couldn't be nothing, for was everything. No indifference could change that. And he could tell Sebastian knew. Sebastian wore his usual mask. Ever as devious with a hint of mystery and secret. Ciel loved him so much and so quickly. Perhaps if he hadn't been so quick then things would have been different. But he knew deep down it wasn't any of those cliches. In fact it was a whole other cliche in itself. He had strayed from his demon and it ruined everything. If he hadn't lost his control for a moment with that Trancy boy then one of this would have happened and Sebastian would have already had his own mouth on Ciel's by now. And oh how he wished he would. Ciel longed for that feeling again. For Sebastian again. But now he was stuck in an endless paradox of regret, self-loathing and loneliness. But he chose this. So he had no right to complain.

Sebasian served him his tea whilst explaining the type of tea it was and where it came from etc. Ciel pretended to care. That was their routine before. And it was their routine now. "Thank you, Sebastian you may take leave now." he said politely. There was a brief glimpse of eye contact but only for a moment before he bowed and left, leaving Ciel alone with his work, tea and thoughts. It's a great time to be alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CLAUDE!" yelled Alois as he sat cross-legged in his red armchair reading the newspaper. Scandal after scandal, he read on the black and white pages. The tall black clothed servant entered wielding a silver tray and a white cloth across the same arm. "Yes, your highness?" he said in a smooth, sultry voice. "Who do I like?" he said, without so much as raising his head to look his butler in the eye. "Your highness, I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean." he replied. Alois groaned in his high-pitched voice as he uncrossed his legs and stood up. "I mean," he began as he stepped closer to Claude. "Who do I enjoy the company of?" he said in an irritated tone. Claude paused for a moment. "Hm, no one, your highness." he said. "THEN YOU MUST FIND ME SOMEONE I ENJOY THE COMPANY OF!" He screamed. "Besides you of course, my dear Claude." he said in a much more comforting tone. Claude nodded and and turned to leave before having his right arm grabbed and pulled back. "Oh Claude! Won't you entertain me? Let's dance! Ole!" he said loudly as he clapped twice, lifted his leg and leaned back into his butler's grasp. Claude sighed. 

There was a knock on the door. "WELL WHO IS THAT?!" screamed Alois. Claude opened the door to Hanna, another Trancy servant. She had a sollum look on a tanned face covered partially by long lilac hair with bangs. She wore a white apron dress with purple detailing and the largest breasts Alois had ever seen. "Ah Hanna! You can entertain me! Can't you?" said Alois, the last part rather threatening. She nodded her head timidly. "Ye-yes your highness." she said. Alois disregarded why she might have been here and ordered her to sit with him. "Hm. What could we do? Oh I know!" he said. Claude stood in the corner of the room watching. "Let's play dress up! Get you out of that hideous dress. Purple was never a favourite of mine." he said. She looked up at him blankly and there was a pause. "Well Claude I think she needs some help to relax. Get her out of those clothes to unburden her." Alois said as he gazed at Claude who met his glare. He grinned. "HANNA!" he looked back at her. "STRIP!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel lay in his bed after Sebastian had left him. Pitched black was all he could see outside through thin gap between the curtains. Sweat sat atop his skin and hair and the sound of panting filled the room as Ciel stroked himself aggressively. He had grown frustrated. Though it had only been a week, once you had awakened the sexuality in someone it was almost impossible to take it away. He yearned for satisfaction. Pleasure. Now he had cut off sexual ties with his oh so perfect butler he needed some release. He tried to think. Something to arouse him. Something to make him yearn more. But alas, all he yearned for was Sebastian. No matter how many times he tried to think of men, women, Alois and even Lizzy, he came back to Sebastian. He may have failed in an emotional relationship with Ciel but when he fucked him he fucked him like he meant it. Guess that's what Ciel forgot about when he made his choice about his butler. Either way he could not afford to think like that. Let alone allow himself to cry out his name and risk him coming to his "aid". Ciel had promised himself to stay clean. Clean of Sebastian. It made sense. He did make him feel dirty.

He tried changing pace. Slowing down, then speeding up again, squeezing himself. In other words, he tried to do to himself what Sebastian would do to him that made him feel so good. But nothing came up to par with the real thing. Everything else just seemed like an impersonation of Sebastian. Well. He couldn't know that. He hadn't tried everything else. He hadn't tried other people. In truth, all he knew was he liked having a dick inside him and liked not having one inside him regularly about as much as he liked Lizzy. He cursed himself internally for letting his mind be so vulgar. But what did it matter. Oh who cares. He just rubbed himself faster until a weak and scoff worthy orgasm came to him. He would find something. Anything better than this. Anything almost as good as Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Yes I know it's been almost three months idek but I'm back and trying to get more stuff out for you. Have a lovely day. xx


	10. His Butler, Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian grows jealous of Alois and his lust overcomes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can promise you now there is a plan for this fic and there will be six more chapters after this one. Thanks for the support. xx
> 
> P.S. I know the last chapter wasn't very interesting but it's more setup for the future.

Ciel lay inbetween his satin white sheets when he rose that morning. The sun peeked through the curtains and he could hear birds outside. Sebastian entered the room with the cart with his breakfast, and something else. A letter. Nothing remotely new had happened in a week and a half so Ciel was eager to know what it was. After Sebastian had finished explaining what was for breakfast he presented him with the letter, from the Trancy Manor. Ciel's eyebrows raised at the name and for the first time in a week and a half he looked Sebastian in the eye for more than one second. Two to be exact before looking back down at the letter and unsealing it. He scanned it piercingly. It read:

"My Dear Ciel,

I would enjoy it very much if you would come visit me as soon as possible as I wish to see you so we can become good friends and get to know each other well.

Please come any time,

Sincerely,  
Alois Trancy"

He stared at the letter for a moment before looking up at Sebastian, who he was surprised had stayed. He looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself. "You may speak freely Sebastian." he said plainly. In truth he was afraid what Sebastian would say, for at this point anything could push him off the edge of desperation. "Nothing, my lord." he replied. Ciel sighed half in relief, half in disappointment. "What is the schedule for today?" he asked, he knew Sebastian was silently pleading because Sebastian visibly recognized the seal. "Dancing lessons, then violin lessons, then you have a meeting with a representative, then you have paperwork to do." he said. He could feel the hidden despair in his butler's words, but he knew in his mind he had already made a decision. "Cancel everything and summon the carriage." Something changed in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel dismissed it and Sebastian nodded and went to leave the room. "Sebastian" said Ciel, halting Sebastian in his tracks for one last look of hope towards the door. "Nevermind." he said. He knew in that moment he had hurt Sebastian but in truth he was simply debating whether or not to have Tanaka escort him instead. He ate his breakfast and left.

The carriage ride was silent, when Ciel entered the carriage and paused, looking at Sebastian's hand before he took it and was helped into the carriage. Ciel grew bored whilst in the carriage and began pacing around despite Sebastian's gentle protest. When they arrived the carriage came to an abrupt halt whilst Ciel was walking in front of Sebastian and fell towards him before being caught by large hands on his waist. They shared a look before snapping out of it and exiting the carriage. There was a time when Ciel loved the feeling of Sebastian's hands on his waist but now it just felt wrong. Or at least he convinced himself it felt wrong.

They walked towards the front door of the Trancy Manor. It opened the second they reached it and entered. It was the same as the last time they were there simply without the crowd of people and loud chatter. The door had been opened by two identical twins from each side and another came from around the corner offering him a drink. Triplets he supposed. He declined and waited for Alois to arrive with Sebastian standing at the door eyeing one of the triplets. Eventually he heard the click of the familiar heels strutting down behind the turn of a corner and the pale blonde immediately run over and hugged Ciel tightly. Ciel stood there stiffly and greeted Alois. "Hello Alois." he tried to smile. "It's so nice to see you again! Come, we must sit in the sitting room!" He said loudly. Ciel nodded and looked back at Sebastian, who looked back at him. "Sebastian, stay here." he ordered. "Yes, my lord." 

Ciel was guided into a luxurious living room with red couches and mahogany tables. He sat down next to Alois. "I understand you wanted to get to know each other better." He said. "Yes, Ciel. You don't have to be so formal. I merely want to be friends. You and I have lots in common I'm sure." Said Alois. "Is that so?" Ciel said with a slight chuckle. Alois chuckled as well. They did speak. For roughly an hour. Alois sharing stories and Ciel listening mostly. Surprisingly it was interesting to Ciel to hear some of the things Alois had done in his life. "I want us to be good friends, and good friends share secrets. Tell me a secret." he said. Ciel thought for a moment. "You first." Alois grinned. "Hm, well.." he began. "When I was kidnapped, I was kept in a slave village. They did bad things to me and my little brother. He wasn't my blood, but he was my friend. I chose him as my brother. And he sacrificed himself to kill the entire village so I could escape." he said. His cheerfulness faded slightly. Ciel could tell by the emotion in his face that he wasn't lying, at least not the whole thing. His was confused as well. The little brother must have made a deal with someone dangerous. Like a demon. That was not his to speculate on though. And he may not have fully trusted Alois, but he knew there was truth in there. "Your turn." said Alois, back to cheerful. Ciel explained what happened to him when he was kidnapped. It wasn't the best thing to have in common but it did help them bond in some way. Alois was right.

As he spoke his eyes began to water. Surprisingly, Alois placed his hand on Ciel's and attempted to comfort him. Ciel rebuffed him and said he simply had something in his eye. "Crying may not be the most masculine outlet for pain, but if you don't have an outlet, the pain won't go away." he said. Ciel was beyond the point of comfort but he did appreciate that Alois wasn't as stupid as he seemed. He saw something in the corner of his eye and looked over to the a glimpse of Sebastian looking past the turn in the doorframe before vanishing. "I have to go now, I have work to do." he said, standing up. Alois stood up as well. "Very well, you must come again Ciel." Ciel smiled slightly and left the room. "Sebastian we're leaving he said as he walked towards the door." They walked out and Alois waved them away as the carriage left. The ride was silent with brief looks and Ciel could tell something was bothering Sebastian but he was scared to ask. "Sebastian?" he said carefully. "Hm? Yes, my lord?" he replied. "Is something wrong?" Said Ciel. Sebastian simply glared at him, refusing to respond. 

When they arrived back at the manor Ciel went straight to his room, rather annoyed at his butler. He soon realized through his stomps that he was following him. "Leave me alone Sebastian!" he shouted back to him and kept walking. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door, only to have it opened again by Sebastian. He slammed it shut again and walked towards Ciel. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SEBASTIAN!?" he screamed, walking towards the bathroom. "YOU!" he yelled. Before Ciel could react he had been pinned violently against the wall by Sebastian and kissed him eagerly. Ciel couldn't resist him was so desperate for him again. For a few seconds they made out against the wall before Ciel came back to his senses and stopped. He turned his head against the wall. "Stop! No Sebastian! Stop!" exclaimed Ciel. Sebastian did stop. He was still pinned against the wall and Sebastian was staring at him with a look in his face that he only describe as frustrated unsatisfied hunger. He got closer, visibly angry and aching. "You're mine. You think you can just leave me for that little blonde tramp? Well? You're mine and mine only. No one else can have you my fucking slutty little angel. Mine only and I want to be inside my slutty little angel." he spat at him. Ciel still resisted. Then Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the face and made him turn to meet his gaze. "Look at me." Ciel obeyed and looked back at Sebastain. He scanned his facial features. He stared at his lips then his eyes. He couldn't move no matter how much he squirmed. Sebastian kissed him again and again with his hand still holding him in place and without closing his eyes. He didn't break eye contact. Ciel could sense he couldn't hold on much longer. Sebastian kissed him again grabbed his ass. That pushed Ciel over the edge and he fell into him again, stopping resisting and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck to kiss him. 

He wrapped one leg around Sebastian's waist as he was crouched down slightly. He could feel Sebastian taking his shorts and underwear off. "Take off my glove." Said Sebastian. Ciel couldn't help himself and while Sebastian was using one hand to rub him there he took his hand and removed the glove with his teeth slowly. Sebastian watched him and almost exploded with lust. Before he knew it two of Sebastian's fingers were in his mouth. He knew what to do, he licked them wet enough which only turned Sebastian on more. It was taking him all he had not to just fuck him dry right there. Sebastian flipped him over against the wall and put one finger in him, using the other hand to take out his fully erect penis. "Aaaaaahhhhnnnnnggg" was all Ciel could get out. It felt good to release himself upon his butler. He managed to find in his blurry wall behind him Sebastian's penis and started jerking him off. Once Sebastian had prepared Ciel enough he kissed the side of Ciel neck before thrusting his entire length into him as Ciel screamed out his name. He gave Ciel a minute to adjust to his size then gradually started thrusting. He got at a steady fast pace with Ciel's shattered breathing almost as loud as the actual moans. Every time Ciel was banged against the wall the less he regretted his lack of control. He missed it. He missed being fucked. For Hell's sake they couldn't even make it a week and a half. The thrusts got faster as they both got closer. Sebastian could see he was getting there faster so he started jerking him off. Ciel's moans turned into growls. He could feel Sebastian release inside of him and he kept thrusting and jerking until Ciel came all over the wall.

Sebastian pulled out and fell back sitting down behind Ciel's exposed self. He grinned slightly. Ciel was trying to catch his breath deeply with his hands leaning against the wall. He eventually pulled up his shorts and collapsed on the floor. He sat there thinking while Sebastian was still staring at him and grinning. Sebastian reached his arm out to him, but Ciel pushed his hand away and stood up. The grin fell from Sebastian's face. "This meant nothing. Just a slip. You are to obey your orders." He said coldly, even though in reality he wanted to burst into tears right there. Sebastian stood up but stayed silent. He had nothing left to say. "Leave." Ciel ordered. Sebastian reluctantly got on one knee and tried to take his hand only for Ciel to back away. He looked at Ciel for any indication this wasn't what he wanted but found nothing. "Yes, my lord." He said emptily. And walked out. Ciel looked at the door blankly. Then fell onto his knees in a pit of sorrows. This was a difficult addiction to overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell this chapter turned out to be long. Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write and I'm really thankful that you're sticking with me on this. It'll be good I promise. xx


	11. His Master, Jaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel cannot stand to let himself be vulnerable to Sebastian again. He and Alois grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while but life got in the way. But I'm trying to get this fic back on track so here you go xx Thanks for sticking with me XD

Ciel leaned there against the wall for what have been hours. He didn't move. He replayed the events that occurred over and over through his mind, trying to find a way for this to play out where it didn't hurt him so much to stay away from Sebastian. He replayed the reasons for their separating: Sebastian had turned their relationship into a game of jealousy, it didn't complete Ciel like it had before. But even when it didn't complete him then, he felt empty now. Ciel didn't know how much longer he could withstand this. Sebastian was addictive, and Ciel was most definitely addicted. Addicted to his servant, how humorous. 

Once he fully processed what had happened, Ciel came to a conclusion: he could not allow himself to become attached again, even if he wasn't fully unattached yet he would get there. If he let himself slip again, he would fall into an even deeper pit of desperation and lust. He needed to control himself. He needed a distraction. That's when he realized that the only time in the last fortnight Sebastian hadn't been on his mind was when he was with Alois. Alois was a distraction. An escape, from the traps he set for himself through his mistakes. Alois wasn't going to entrap him. Not that he would, but just in case, he wouldn't let him. He would not fall for anyone again. And what he felt for Alois was almost entirely merely friendship. 

So it was decided. He needed a distraction from his intense addiction, and that distraction would be his friendship with Alois. After all, he had found him to be one of the most interesting people he had met in his lifetime. He went to bed that night alone, and when he awoke the next morning breakfast was silent. He didn't let himself even look at his butler. He didn't allow him to read the schedule before declaring "Summon the carriage and have Tanaka escort me out for the day." while still looking down. "Yes my lord." was all he heard. He could not be bothered to decipher the emotions behind it. He was tired of emotional games. Soon later he was dressed and left, ordering the carriage straight to the Trancy Manor.

Once they arrived he ordered Tanaka to wait in the carriage until called. Tanaka nodded and Ciel knocked on the door. It was opened by one of the triplets he had observed the other day with dark green ribbon ties and deep purple hair. He nodded to Ciel and he returned the gesture. Soon another one of the triplets walked out from behind a wall and through the foyer into another room, and returned shortly after enters Alois with a cheerfully polite surprised look on his face. "Oh Ciel it's so nice to see you!" he said as he hugged Ciel tightly. "Yes, it is nice to see you too Alois." replied Ciel, trying his hardest to sound sincere. Alois seemed to briefly notice this but almost shrug it off. "I should hope I'm not disturbing you." said Ciel. "Oh not at all! Come, let's go to my sitting room!" he said as he dragged Ciel gently by the wrist of his waistcoat to his sitting room.

Alois sat them down on his couch together and turned as if to an old friend. Ciel sat stiffly. Alois began a conversation of common pleasantries, how he was, any recent events in his life. Ciel responded as best as he could. "Ciel, is it alright if I ask you a question?" said Alois after at least an hour of basic conversation. "I suppose so." replied Ciel. "Are you still fucking that butler of yours?" Alois said curiously. Ciel, although taken aback by the question, sustained his composure and stared blankly back for a few seconds. Alois had already known and he knew that. He was about to speak when Alois interjected. "Let me answer that for you. No, you're not. Not adequately anyway. You can see the difference in you. The way you walk, the way you sit, the way you speak. Whatever that bloody butler was doing to you after a long day of contemplating the hollowness of life, he was doing right. It made you feel full..in multiple ways. And whatever he was doing to you, he isn't anymore. And I should like an explanation to that, unless of course you wish to continue this charade of manners and politeness until we both grow bored, as I already have." Ciel sat there for a moment, processing the words that exited the blonde boy's mouth. "I should not like to continue the charade, but I do not think you would find it possible to understand my reasoning and the circumstances leading to the end of Sebastian and I's.......relationship." he said. He wanted to explain, very much actually. But it was true, he was afraid that Alois would not understand how he loved him too much and it became too trivial. He wanted a friendship with Alois, and he was involved, perhaps unknowingly, in the situation he was asking about. "Ciel, even if I do not understand, which I doubt will be the case, I will not judge you." said Alois. It seemed sincere. Ciel sighed. "Fine. Our relationship ended after I first met you. I loved him very deeply, and I believe he felt the same at a time. I still do. I was broken before it began. But he made me feel things that I didn't think I could ever feel again. Not like that don't give me that look. He made me happy. But after what happened here, he was different. It wasn't like before. Before it was like his affection was the food keeping me alive. Afterwards he just treated our relationship like a game he had to prove himself to win. Before he just loved me because he wanted me, after he loved me because he wanted the satisfaction of winning. I didn't want to be game, I wanted to be the prize. He did not want the same thing. That is why I am not still fucking that butler of mine." Alois sat there for a moment, wide-eyed and eyebrows raised. Ciel stared with pain in his eyes at the teal eyes staring back at him. "Oh Ciel..is it my fault?" he asked, voice sounding genuinely sincere. Ciel thought for a moment. "If I blamed you, then I wouldn't be blaming him. And if I don't blame him, I'll never be able to let him go. I need to blame, therefor I do not blame you. Whether or not it is your fault is a matter up for discussion among the servants listening to our conversation right now." Alois giggled slightly at that last remark. There was a quiet sound of feet shuffling in the distance. "And I am sure it will be." he smiled slightly. "Indeed." Ciel replied, with the vague shadow of a grin spreading across his porcelain cheeks. Their eye contact remained focused on each other as they both drank from the cups Alois had had sent to them. "I like you Phantomhive." said Alois, as his eyes wandered up and down Ciel's small frame on his couch. "I like you too Trancy." replied Ciel, doing the same to Alois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. xx Thanks for reading!


End file.
